Kiram and Sheila 5: Return of the Prince
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: Kiram finally returns back to Britannia. He slowly admits that he kind of missed bits and pieces of it.


Kiram and Sheila 5: Return of the Prince

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Ok then, here it goes." He turned to Bailey and took off his glasses. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. "To you, Empress Bailey be Britannia, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever run away from home in the way that I did four years ago nor will I run away in any other way. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiram smiled. "One more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not going to the funeral."

"Kiram, you HAVE to go. All Britannian citizens must attend or watch."

"Damn it. Fine. But I'm not sitting with you guys. I don't want to reveal myself until AFTER the funeral."

"Deal." The rest of the ride to the palace was a pleasant day of catching up. They arrived back at the palace at about 11:00 p.m. As they walked in, some of the palace staff was waiting to greet Kiram. The other members of the royal family were already asleep and the staff was ordered to let them sleep. It took five minutes for Kiram to make it through all the pleasantries. After that, Louis, Bailey, Sheila, and Kiram all headed to their rooms together.

"Oh crap! We forgot to set a room up for Sheila."

"No you didn't." Kiram said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sleeping in Kiram's room." Sheila and Kiram chuckled.

"Alright, fine." Bailey laughed along. "But what about Sheila's bed? Where's she going to sleep?"

"With me." Kiram said. "We all have king size beds. Sheila can sleep there."

"But what about…" Louis began.

"Look, she's sleeping with me!" Kiram said. "Sheila and I are sleeping together. I don't mean sleeping together in the 'have sex' manner, I mean it in the 'two people sleeping in the same bed with each other' way."

"Ok. Ok. Cool your jets." Louis laughed. Everyone laughed as they all went to their rooms. The next morning, the semi was unloaded and Kiram and Sheila unpacked all their things into Kiram's room, now THEIR room. They had just finished unloading the last box when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Kiram asked as he opened it. Standing in the door was one of the servants who was holding a clothes bag with a hanger on his pointer and middle finger. With his other fingers, he was holding a small present. He extended it to Kiram. "What's this?" Kiram asked as he took the bag and present.

"This is your suit, master Kiram."

"My suit for what?"

"For her majesty's speech about your return."

"Oh yeah. Thank you. Where's Sheila's dress?"

"I shall fetch it immediately, sir."

"Thank you."

"Of course, sir." The servant began to leave.

"One more thing." Kiram said. The servant stopped and turned to Kiram.

"Yes sir?"

"What's this?" He held the present up.

"That's something that her majesty wished for you to have."

"Ok. Thank you. That will be all."

"Very good, sir. I shall go get the dress now." Kiram nodded and the servant left to go get the dress. Kiram opened the present. There was a little case inside of it.

"Why do I need a dress?"

"We're attending the empress's speech." Kiram said as he opened the case. "Plus, you're accompanying a prince. You have to dress up. Don't you remember watching the speeches on T.V.?"

"Yeah. So what's in the case?"

"The contacts they made me." Kiram took off his glasses and put the contacts in.

"Oh yeah. This is exciting."

"I just want it to be over with."

"Why?"

"Because after the speech, there's talking with the family, public appearances, and shit like that."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Sheila, I've been 'dead' for the past four years."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. But on the plus side, it'll be nice to see some of the family again; the half-siblings and all.

"Yeah it will." Sheila said. There was a knock at the door. Kiram answered it.

"Mrs. Sheila's dress." The servant said, handing Kiram another clothes bag on a hanger.

"It's MS. Sheila." Kiram said.

"My apologizes sir."

"Of course. That will be all."

"Very good, sir." The servant left and Kiram closed the door. Kiram and Sheila started changing when they heard a small roar outside the window.

"What's going on out there?" Kiram went over to the window and looked out to see a huge crowd gathered outside the palace. A lot of them had signs with them that said 'We love Kiram! Welcome Home Kiram.' etc. "Oooohhhhhhhhhh!" Kiram put his hand over his eyes and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sheila asked as she pulled her dress up after putting her arms through the sleeves.

"I forgot about the fan clubs." Kiram said as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"What fan clubs?" Sheila asked as she put her pantyhose on.

"Each one of us have a fan club. I guess mine kind of died down after I ran off."

"Well I guess now that you're back, your fan club resurfaced."

"Looks and sounds that way." The two of them laughed. After they finished dressing, 5 minutes later they were downstairs in the street. Normally, during a funeral procession for the emperor, the royal family would all have a chair for each member, but Kiram decided not to reveal himself so as to avoid causing an uproar. After the funeral ended, Kiram and Sheila went to the speech room. Bailey walked to the balcony to a thunderous roar of applause. When she got to the podium, she raised her hand and the crowd was silent. She looked to the side at the film crew. The camera man counted down from five on his hand. After he reached one, he pointed at Bailey.

Bailey began her speech. "To all you citizens of Britannia, those who are here, and those watching at home. I, Bailey be Britannia, your empress, speak to you today with good news. Kiram vi Britannia, the 1st heir to the throne has returned. And he's with us here today. So without further ado, I give you the 1st heir to the royal throne, my brother, Kiram vi Britannia!" She motioned to the side and Kiram walked onstage and the crowd cheered.

"I'M BACK BABY!" Kiram threw his hands in the air. The crowd exploded with roars of applause. "Alright. Alright. Calm down." Kiram laughed and the crowd began to settle. "Ok it is GREAT to be back after so many years. Sorry I was gone so long. But I'm back now, and isn't that what really matters?" The crowd screamed 'yes.' Kiram started to laugh. "Anyway, I'm back, it's good to be back, etc. PEACE!" Kiram made the peace sign and started walking off the stage. As he left, Bailey entered and returned to the podium onstage.

"Ok now, if you would like to talk to Kiram, private interviews will be available in a conference room at 3:00." Kiram turned to her.

"Wait what?" He asked. Bailey just shrugged and smiled.

"Further details as events warrant. Please form an orderly line outside the room and he will see you one at a time. 3:00, be there. That will be all." She waved and left as the crowd cheered. Kiram was waiting for her off stage.

"Bailey what the hell?" Kiram asked as they all started to head towards their rooms.

"What?"

"What do you mean I'm doing private visits?"

"Kiram, you were dead. People want to talk to you. And I figured these private conversations, though time consuming, would be easier on you than a giant press conference."

"You have a point."

"How are the contacts working?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well your eyes look normal."

"Then they work perfectly." Kiram chuckled. "Now, about these visits?"

"What about them?"

"Does each person have a time limit?"

"Yes. 5 minutes."

"Good. I'm not going to be alone am I?"

"Hey! That's insulting!" Sheila teased as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Kiram said. "I mean am going to have a security guard or something?"

"No." Bailey said. "You're going to have four; two outside the door, and two inside standing next to you. Plus there's the photographer."

"Photographer?"

"For the autographed photos people are going to want."

"I HAVE to sign autographs?"

"Yes."

"Can't I just get like one of those autograph stamp things? You know, I just have to stamp the photo and my autograph would be on the picture?"

"Nope." Bailey giggled. "You have to sign each one by hand."

"What about e-signatures? Upload a png file of my autograph on the computer and copy/paste it onto each picture before printing it off?"

"Nope. By hand, with pen, after printing."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry, Kiram. It won't take forever."

"But it will feel like it."

"It always does." Bailey laughed.

"Wait, why is it scheduled for 3:00? That's 1 hour away." Sheila asked.

"Because that will make time for all the fans to line up."

"It takes an hour for all your fans to line up?"

"Well it's kind of fun to make them wait."

"I remember having to wait before we hung out when we were kids." Sheila said coldly.

"Well yeah." Kiram said. "But you only had to wait five minutes. These fans have to wait for an hour. Besides, you don't have to wait anymore ever again." Kiram laughed as he hugged Sheila.

"Wait. What about the fan girls who try to kiss you?" She asked.

"Well that's why you're going to be in the room with me. So all the fan girls get the hint. All we have to do is hold hands."

"How would that give them the hint?"

"Fan girls are obsessive. Holding hands will make some of them think we're married."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"If we're all done chatting. It's time for you two to get dressed for the meetings."

"What's wrong with how we're dressed now?" Sheila asked.

"We don't have to be dressed this nicely for meetings." Kiram said.

"Oh ok." Sheila said. One minute later, Kiram and Sheila arrived at their room and started changing into more comfortable clothing. The guards showed up 30 seconds after they had finished dressing. Two stayed outside and two stood by Kiram and Sheila as they sat down.

"Are you two ready?" the guard asked.

"Yes, send the first one in." Kiram gestured.

"Right away. Send the first one in." The guard said. The door opened and a girl came in. She ran over and hugged Kiram.

"Oh my gosh! Prince Kiram, I'm your biggest fan!" She said. "I'm …" The girl then saw that Kiram and Sheila were holding hands. "Oh. You… you have a…." The girls face dropped.

Kiram nodded. "Yes. Sheila here is my girlfriend. But I'm still happy to take a picture with you and sign it."

"Ok." The girl said. They took the picture.

"Alright now who am I signing this to?" Kiram asked.

"Kate."

"Ok. 'To my friend, Kate. Prince Kiram.'" Kiram wrote. He handed Kate the picture, she hugged him, and then left. Then the next person entered. This continued for about 30 minutes. Then the seventh person entered. She sat down across from Kiram and Sheila. "Ok, now what is your na…..?" Kiram stared at the girl sitting across from him and Sheila. His jaw dropped. "Leslie?"

"Hello, Kiram. It's been a while." Leslie said slightly coldly.

The End! For Now!


End file.
